


For God

by KalikaBarlow



Category: House of 1000 Corpses, Rob Zombie - Fandom, The Devil's Rejects
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Religious Content, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:18:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalikaBarlow/pseuds/KalikaBarlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pensive moment with the Sheriff and his woman before the big kill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For God

Sweat was still drying on his brow when she asked him if it was wrong that she enjoyed killing. John Quincey Wydell looked down at the black haired creature resting her head against his thigh, pondering his answer. Once, when things had been black and white, he’d have told her that yes, she was wrong, disturbed, fucked up, for loving the delicate process of a kill.

Now?

Now, he wasn’t sure anymore. The blood of Mama Firefly had still been crusting under his fingernails when he laid hand on Evelyn at the start of the evening, digging them so deeply into her skin that the surface broke and flooded her pale skin with scarlet.

“I don’t know,” he said after a pause, tangling his fingers in her hair and tugging gently, revelling in her purred response to his mild brutality. She made a soft noise in her throat, a hand brushing the inside of his thigh in a movement that had to be deliberate. Nothing she did was ever an accident.

“We’re gonna get ‘em, John,” she said quietly. “They can’t run forever.”

“I know, baby, I know.” He pulled her up to his level and ran his thumb over her split bottom lip, allowing her to take it into her mouth and suck it sensuously, swirling her tongue around it in that way she knew he liked when she was attending to a very different appendage. “They won’t run far enough that I can’t catch ‘em. And you...” He grunted when her hand dipped down between his legs and wrapped around him. “And you’ll get to be the one to finish it.”

“No,” Evelyn replied, her eyes misty as she ran her fist up the length of his cock. “No, that’s not my right. It’s yours.”

She pressed a kiss to her own teeth-marks in his neck, trailing her mouth down his chest.

“For your brother.” She kissed between his collarbones.

“For the good of humanity.” She sucked the spot right above his navel.

 _“For God.”_

Wydell’s eyes rolled back in his head and his fingers tightened in her hair as that tongue did its work, undoing him as only she could. “For God...” He grunted, shifting his hips to better angle himself to thrust between her painted, blood-stained lips.

The sheriff thought of Captain fucking Spaulding, laughing in the photograph of that (doomed) cheerleader, no idea of the gruesome fate that awaited him at his hands. He thought of Mama Firefly’s little ‘angel’, Baby. So beautiful, and so completely dead. He thought of Otis Drifwood wearing the face of one of his victims, leering out of loose, bloody eyeholes...

And, as he climaxed into Evelyn’s hungry mouth with a guttural roar, he was ashamed to admit he imagined Mama Firefly’s shocked expression when he’d gutted her with the same knife he’d used to carve his initials into his woman's shapely rear.

There was nothing wrong with liking killing, he decided, as he came down from wherever the hell he’d gone. He watched Evelyn swallow and wipe her mouth with the back of her hand, clambering back on top of him to sate her own desires.

But there was nothing right about coming that hard into a woman’s mouth at the thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Because there's no love for any of the Firefly/Rob Zombie movies. And because I had a serious need to see John Quincey Wydell like this.


End file.
